Revenge
by Souret
Summary: This is an AU about Tenten's life seeking revenge, first chapter explains why and all that. If I write more then it will follow her from a young age training and planning to hunt down a killer. I'm probably gonna throw Ino and Hinata in to help her on the way and probably a few others. Please read. :
1. Prelogue

This is my first attept at a proper story and I'm open to reviews. So yeah the chapter does explain itself and I'm hoping people get that Sasori and The blood Scorpion are the same thing. Oh and yeah I own nothing :) cept I guess Kunitaka cause I made him up.

* * *

The Girl With No Name.

"It was a clear night. The moon was not quite full, just like Tenten liked it; this would have been the perfect time to sit under that moon with a glass of wine."However that was not an option because tonight like every other night, Tenten was on duty and as the commanding officer of a four man police squad Tenten had a serious job to do. Tonight they were going to take down the man known as the Blood Scorpion. Tonight she would make her name in the force. She would show Akasuna he should never have set foot in her town.

"Tenten-san." The blonde woman was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of her deputy, Kunitaka. "I was thinking…" The man paused, afraid of how his superior would react, "…perhaps it would be best to call for backup, after all this man killed thirty eight people in as many-" He was cut off by a clipped voice.

"All the more reason to get this over with. Don't look so scared boys." She began loading a gun while turning to the two junior officers in the back of the squad car. Yamanaka Inoichi and Hyuuga Hiashi had been making no effort to hide their discomfort at facing off with the proclaimed psychopath. "You've got the best gunman in Konoha on your side."

The car was silent as Inoichi tried to gain his composure before nodding, "Kunitaka-sempai, can you read me the file one more time?" Said man responded by throwing the file at the blonde.

"Read it yourself, I'm not your secretary." Flicking through the file Inoichi sighed, "Sick bastard. It was bad enough him massacring officers, but what the hell does he gain from killing a bunch of nameless street rats?" Of course there was no guarantee the latest targets were dead, just the assumption that the Blood Scorpion would again take his chosen number of victims.

The silver Ford pulled up outside an old warehouse with a large number "10" painted on the side, 'ironic' Tenten thought as she led Hiashi to the side door as planned. Swallowing her last ounce of fear she kicked open the door, already poised to shoot on sight. Her resolve was only strengthened by the site which met her eyes. Hiashi gasped, momentarily losing concentration before continuing with a quick body count.

"That's fifty victims, we're too late." Only when a small sob was heard from the pile of mangled bodies did Tenten allow her emotions to hit her.

Someone was alive in there.

Quickly gesturing for Hiashi to go right, she made her way towards the bodies, Kunitaka and Inoichi mirrored these tactics from the far entrance. "Make that forty nine," Tenten whispered as she caught sight of the red tear stricken face of a child, clearly the source of the sob. The child stared at her with huge brown eyes and her chocolate brown hair was in two tufts above her head. The child held a chubby hand towards the officer, who quickly bent down to lift the child.

At that moment a cruel laugh that could only be deemed truly heartless echoed through the warehouse; four heads shot towards the sound, but only Tenten and Kunitaka could see their guest. A red head with a small build stood only twenty metres from them, one hand supporting his elbow, the other pressed to his forehead. His laughter changed becoming casual as if talking amongst friends.

"I'm honoured to face such a renowned gunman. However I won't be giving you a chance to pull that trigger." Suddenly a series of explosions erupted across the warehouse causing Tenten, Kunitaka and the child to be split. 'Shit!' Tenten shielded her eyes and tried to catch sight of either friend or foe. "You see, as much as his style displeases me, it's always best to have backup." The asshole had teamed up with Deidara, the explosives expert from Iwa.

After another series of explosions the young officer found herself bleeding heavily from her side and had lost all sound in her left ear. Not believing it was over for a minute she scanned the dust ridden space for her gun. A scream was heard from nearby. "Looking for this?" and there he was Tenten's gun in one hand, the brown eyed street rat in the other. For once in her life the usually calm collected officer forgot reason, forgot her own life, forgot her family, her friends, her teammates, all she could see was that child screaming and kicking at the killer who would surely show no mercy. So she did the only thing any moral , unarmed officer would do: she lunged at the fucker with all she had, knocked him off his feet and did her best to grab both the child and the gun knowing Sasori only needed a hand to crush the child's fragile windpipe.

Seconds later, she found herself on one knee, child in her arms, gun the other side of the Scorpion. The scarlet-haired killer merely laughed at her efforts, drawing a second gun and aiming for the child in Tenten's arms. Again Tenten behaved without reason; shielding the child's body with her own, she heard the gun fire. Never again would she underestimate the Blood Scorpion. "Make that fifty," were the last words she ever heard. Sasori Akasuna was gone. Tenten's comrades were by her lifeless side. A young child cried for the loss of first person who ever put her tiny life first.

XXX

As Kunitaka walked towards the children's ward of Konoha hospital he let out a shaky breath he had been holding for what seemed like eternity. Upon entering the ward the brown eyed cherub that his dearest friend had died for could be seen sitting in one of the cribs. "Kunitaka-san" Inoichi paused, inspecting his superior's tired features. "They want to know her name and history. What do I tell them?"

"Her name is Tenten and she's with me." This was not a rash decision. Kunitaka had thought long and hard, but no matter how he looked at it Tenten died for this child. So in his mind his Tenten lived on in the nameless girl. "Yes," he repeated, "her name is Tenten." The girl with no name became the girl with a hero, whose name she must defend. 'So Sasori Akasuna,' Kunitaka thought 'you better watch your back.'

* * *

I will write more if people want me to. Although I feel sorry for Cyri's Alter Ego cause if I do write more I'm gonna make her check it again. On that note thanks for checking this one Lamey. XD Please review so I know if I should bother.


	2. New Faces

Kunitaka pulled up outside Konoha prep school, it would be an understatement to say he was nervous, he was petrified. Today was Tenten's first day at a school for children facing unusual situations. For example Tenten who was already able enough to defend herself from your average mugger. It wasn't that Kunitaka was worried the girl would be bullied, not even that no one would like her, in fact he really didn't know why he was nervous. 'I guess it's normal to worry, but I'm not even the kids father,' Kunitaka thought, he wouldn't deny it the child confused him, she wasn't his but she was the final reminder of his Tenten.

Still today was the first of September and the law stated it was time for Tenten to start school. The young girl lent over to hug her guardian before slipping out the door silently, it was a few seconds later Kunitaka came out of his thoughts enough to realise the four year old was gone. He glanced out the window to see Tenten pull on the hem of her pink dress glaring at the frills and ribbons before hurrying on inside.

Once inside Tenten realised her fatal error, the halls were full of children, much older than her, all of whom seemed to know exactly where they were going. However she was a strong child, how could she not be? In four short years she had witnessed death and learnt to take a life. No school was going to scare her, except maybe this one. Quickly she ducked under a low hanging rucksack and dodged a hundred trampling feat before hiding in the door way of the nearest room. There she became lost in thoughts scheming different plans for finding her way to wherever it was she was meant to be. Only was the noise around her died down did anyone deem to pay her any attention, "Are you ok honey?" hearing the interruption Tenten turned to stare at the woman unsure how to respond. "You're in the nursery right," Tenten nodded, "my name is Kurenai-sensei, I'm your teacher." The woman, Kurenai, took Tenten's hand and led her down the corridor, across a small playground and into a brightly coloured play room. Here Tenten was directed to sit in the centre of the room on a big red and blue rug where a small group of children already sat.

"Alright then kids, my name is Kurenai, I'm your teacher this year," Kurenai smiled down at the children, there wasn't anything you could quite put your figure on but these kids were different, even more different than the rest of the school. "Well then why don't we start with some introductions, why don't you start us off?" Kurenai picked up a cuddly panda, passing it to a small blond boy explaining that you could only talk if you had the toy.

Said blonde stood up with a little too much enthusiasm, Tenten noted he was brandishing the panda like some form of weapon. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the chief of police!" Naruto promptly thrust his hand into the air forgetting the panda completely. The toy was court just before it struck a sour faced child in the head.

"Uchiha Sasuke, that's all you need to know," the boy not only seemed mature for his age but far more aggressive his blunt attitude almost frightened Tenten, almost.

The next child timidly sat the bear on her lap, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I want to be with a certain person and make my father proud" the girl held the tips of her index fingers together moving them up and down in a nervous manner, she stammered every other word and was hardly loud enough to me heard by the boys either side of her. Not that it seemed to matter the boy to her right appeared half asleep anyway.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru; my dad always says the future is too troublesome to think about."

Kurenai sighed she could tell just by looking this kid would be 'troublesome' everything from his thrown up hair to his creased t-shirt just screamed 'I want to be sleeping.'

"That's 'cause your lazy," the girl who spoke had long blonde hair tired up above her head and a scruffy fringe fell over one eye. She wore a little purple dress covered in fabulously dramatic frills and bows. "My name is Yamanaka Ino and I'm goanna prove to daddy that you can look pretty and catch the bad guys."

"But Ino pig you don't look pretty," the girl who spoke had bubble-gum pink shoulder length hair and wore a dress just like the one Ino was sporting except hers was even more pink than her hair.

"Shut up Forehead!"

"No Ino pig it's my turn!" the girl snatched the panda, inspected it, deemed it worth and hugged it to her chest. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm goanna be a police medic…"

The introductions continued until they final reached Tenten

"My name's Tenten, just Tenten, and I'm goanna kill Akasuna Sasori, because daddy says that fuckers got to go." Tenten showed no overriding emotion, she was blunt and to the point, her words wildly inappropriate for a child of her age. So of course the room fell silent many wide eyed children stared at their panda haired class mate, the panda itself still dangling in her left hand, the boy Lee who went before her still had his hand reached out to pass it over. Everything was silent. Until the blond girl, Ino, piped up.

"Can I help? That man gave pretty a bad name."

After this small yet largely unnerving conversation Tenten discovered her first friend, Kurenai was proved right, and many small children where left terrified. This was one of those situations for which you are not trained to deal with or warned of their approach, Kurenai had learnt about them in university, her teacher had once told her that there was one way and one way only to deal with odd interruptions to the class room atmosphere, continue as if nothing happened.

"Right then, that's the introductions done. Why don't we play a quick game?"


End file.
